


The Vigilkeeper

by H_G_Wells



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_G_Wells/pseuds/H_G_Wells
Summary: Original Work





	The Vigilkeeper

He rides cloaked in shadows that appear to coalesce around him. He is a creature that feels incredible pain but bears it silently, knowing that, though his pain is great, his moments of true joy, though few and far between, vastly outstrips his agony.


End file.
